


safe

by verucaa



Series: trigger happy havoc ficlets [1]
Category: Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Character Development, Fluff, I wrote this in an hour, Multi, i love them, mlm, this is kinda shit but i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucaa/pseuds/verucaa
Summary: It’d been three years since the tragedy. Three years since Junko Enoshima had turned half the world into devastation.





	safe

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry for this utter shit but i hope some of u will find it cute

The blonde boy resting on Makoto's chest shifted and let out a sigh of contentedness. Byakuya Togami, the heir to the Togami company, acted as though he was emotionless. A being void of emotion, who didn't submit to anyone and definitely not his own needs. 

At least, that's what he used to be like.

Byakuya had changed, to say the least, it'd been three years since the tragedy. Three years since Junko Enoshima had turned half the world into devastation. It relaxed Makoto to think, despite all that's happened and the nightmares that still plagued him and his friends to this day, it was mostly over and they were safe from it, for now. The world's survivors were slowly building back what they had lost. 

Another movement, as Togami switched his position and moved his hands up towards his own face. Makoto tilted his head down to watch the other boys face relax again. 

The survivors lived together. It was strange, at first, but when Kyouko had nearly died along with half of the future foundation - it was Hagakure who decided enough was enough and they were going to stay together until they were sure nothing was going to happen again. Everyone had broken out of their shell now that they lived together. Kyouko would say when something was bothering her, and even Hagakure was less petrified of everything now that he had others to care about. They still missed their fallen classmates, but they'd moved on from thinking of ways they could've saved them every night. Touko had gotten a girlfriend (it was his sister, but he could trust Touko with her) and Kyouko asked Aoi out on a date not so long ago. He and Byakuya had only just started dating about two months ago but Makoto was already smitten.

Byakuya was amazing in every way to him. The boy had his flaws but Makoto could look past that. He might've been a brat, but he actually cared for people now. Makoto especially. When he began dating Byakuya he expected the heir to dislike most touching and would at least choose to sleep in his own bed. But that changed drastically when Byakuya had practically kicked Makoto's bedroom door down, dragging his own blankets and pillows and demanding that Makoto allow him to sleep in his room. 

The brunette barely got any time alone, Byakuya followed him around like a loyal puppy. Or maybe a needy cat. Kisses were a must, Byakuya refused to talk to Makoto unless he got his morning kiss. 

Makoto lifted his head up to check the sleeping Byakuya and found himself meeting the bright blue of his eyes. 

"You were muttering in your sleep again." He arched one eyebrow at the lucky student.

Makoto smiled, "I wasn't sleeping, don't worry." 

Byakuya hummed and snuggled his head back down to Makoto's chest.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Just reminiscing."

An inaudible mumble escaped Byakuya's lips as Makoto rested his head back again.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you?" Makoto whispered, brushing his hands across Byakuya's hair.

"I love you," Byakuya said, "Quite a bit."

Makoto grinned and pulled Byakuya's head against his lips, rubbing his hand between Byakuya's shoulder blades.

"I love you too." 

Everything was okay, for now.


End file.
